


your girl got into Haikyuu, what if she made a oneshot book haha

by BroBroBroBroBro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Crack, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroBroBroBroBro/pseuds/BroBroBroBroBro
Summary: this is just supposed to be a Haikyuu ships that I looked at and was like`hey they are neat`so yea
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	your girl got into Haikyuu, what if she made a oneshot book haha

some of these may be requests, some of these might just be from me idk, but request away kids

what I will do:

fluff, angst, crack, anything along those lines 

what I will not do!!!!!(big bads):

smut, r*pe, unhealthy relationships, anything along those lines 

the ships I will do are what is listed


End file.
